Closed In
by Camelia.Becker.Temple
Summary: In a mission gone wrong Becker almost loses Connor. Crappy summary! Becker/Connor Established relationship


Hello :)

Needed a little break from my story A Beautiful Distraction and this popped into my head let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

Closed In

* * *

><p>"Come on Connor, we're going to be late if you don't get up." Becker called walking into their bedroom from the en suite to see Connor still laying down holding his pillow. Connor once claimed that it smelt like him and thats why when Becker came in late and Connor was already in bed he was usually hugging Becker's pillow.<p>

"It's your fault I'm so tired." Connor whined finally climbing out of bed and heading to the bathroom for a shower, but Becker stopped him before he got there by grabbing his arm and pulling Connor flush against him.

"You weren't complaining last night." Becker whispered in his ear before pressing kisses down his throat.

"You do know that if you carry on doing that we are never going to make it to the ARC don't you?" Connor moaned out bearing his neck a bit more, causing Becker to laugh.

"Go on get in the shower, we'll finish this later." Becker told him causing Connor to walk off, Becker could hear him grumbling to himself as he started the shower. Deciding it would be safer to wait in the living room, he left the bedroom. Knowing Connor was naked and wet in the shower was enough of a temptation as it was, but seeing him wet and naked in the shower would mean that they definantly wouldn't be getting to the ARC on time. Relaxing on the sofa Becker thought back on everything, it wasn't long after Cutter's death that Connor and himself finally admitted to each other what they felt and they started there relationship. They had been going out for about two weeks when they anomaly with the G-rex happened, having Connor sat on his lap was almost to much he had a hard on for the rest of the mission which was completely unproffesional and then a week after that Connor had almost been frozen to death. Connor tried hiding it but Sarah had told him without knowing Connor didn't want him to know, that night was the first time they had made love. It was better than he could have imagined. One thing he was never going to forget though was the look on Connor's face when he had to pretend to be teaming with Christine. The make up sex that night however was amazing. There relationship was going great and the team excepted it, they were happy for us and then came the mission to track down Helen, the mission that lost him his life. One year, one whole year without Connor. He had just given up hoping when they finally returned, he couldn't help but draw him into a tight hug, but the doubt was there all the questions running threw his head. _Are we OK? Is everything still the same? _Becker let him have the spare room in his flat, Jess offered but she only had one room and Connor opted to sleep on her couch until Becker offered. It took a week, there was no arkwardness luckily and they spent the week talking about everything that had happened in the past year getting to know each other again. It was on the seventh day when Becker walked into Connor's room to find him wearing only his jeans, he couldn't hold back. That night was one of his favourites. That was three months ago.

"Becks, you OK? I've been calling your name for about five minutes." Connor asked standing in front of Becker. "What were you thinking about? You had that smile on your face."

"I was thinking about our catch up session three months ago." Becker grinned which caused Connor to grin.

"That was a great night, anyway if we don't move we will be late." Connor told him holding out his hand to help Becker to his feet. The car journey was filled with discussion on what they were going to do for the rest of the week, with the radio playing quietly in the background. Pulling up into the underground car park of the ARC both men got out of the car, briefly looking round Becker saw no one was there so he made his way to Connor who was on the other side of the car. Pushing Connor against the car, he grabbed his hips before capturing his lips in a forceful kiss making sure to explore all of Connor's mouth. Connor made a kind of happy sound in the back of his thoat and put his hands on the back of Becker's neck trying not to run his hands through his hair, by the time they pulled apart both were pressed completely against one another and getting worked up.

"Todays going to be a long day." Connor whispered trying to shift himself so he was more comfortable but that only caused his hips to rub against Becker's.

"Keep that up and we are getting straight back into that car." Becker almost growled into Connor's ear causing him to shiver in pleasure, just as he was about to press his lips back to Connor's his phone began ringing.

"Captain Becker." He answered not moving from his position against Connor.

_"Becker it's Jess, we have an anomaly." _Pulling away from Connor he mouthed the word anomaly and they nodded heading to the lift.

"Me and Connor are in the lifts now we'll be there in about a minute."

_"OK see you then."_ Becker hung up just as the lift reached the right floor, running over he could see everyone was already there.

"What do we have?" He asked while grabbing himself and Connor a black box.

"It's in a shopping centre. We're lucky though it's closed down at the minute being refurbished, no one should be there yet the refurbishment doesn't start for another week. The route has been downloaded to all black box units and the estimated travel time is 18 minutes." Jess announced.

"OK everyone lets go." Matt called.

* * *

><p>"Jess, is the CCTV still working?" Matt asked over the comms as everyone was getting geared up.<p>

_"Yes, I've just pulled it up now. The anomaly is on the ground floor at the far end of the complex, it's in the open not in a shop so it should be easy to see." Jess's answered._

"Thanks Jess. OK priority is to get that anomaly locked then from there we'll sweep the complex to make sure there is no incursion." Matt ordered making his way to the front doors of the building which were open thanks to Jess hacking their system. Everything was running smoothly, almost to smoothly for Becker's liking it felt as if something bad was going to happen. Looking round he could see Connor and Abby talking, some of his men locking the anomaly and Matt also looking around, his gut instinct was telling him to be cautious.

"Right Becker, Connor could you seach the surrounding area, so all shops in this area. Abby, you and me will search this floor on the other side of the complex, you six go to the second floor split up and search all shops there. Make sure you search properly we don't want anything slipping past." Matt called to the group. Everyone split into there groups and began to search, Becker was on edge the entire time.

"Becks are you OK?" Connor asked from slightly behind him.

"Yeah Con, I just have a bit of a bad feeling is all." Walking into a KFC Becker search the dining area while Connor made his way towards the kitchen, with the refurbishment not happening for another week the shopping centre had not been completely emptied and this restaurant seemed as though it hadn't been touched, everything was still there. Reaching the kitchen door Connor felt a sense of unease over come him, something wasn't right. Walking over to the till that was to the right of the kitchen door Connor grabbed a glass and hoped the pumps for the drinks hadn't been turned off, which they hadn't, filling the glass half way he walked back to the door, throwing the drink at the door the instant it made contact it sizzled and steamed.

"Fuck thats hot. Hot. Fire. Gas lines. Shit!" Connor's eyes widen turning he ran back towards the dining area. "Becker get out of here now!" Connor yelled but it was to late the moment he saw Becker he felt the intense heat and saw a bright light, before everything went black. He never even heard the bang.

* * *

><p><em>"Becker, Connor do you read me? Guys come on answer me."<em>

_"Connor, Becker are you there? Are you OK?"_

_Becker, Connor please answer, are you OK?" _Becker groaned his head was killing and all these voices weren't helping, coughing he forced his eyes open. At first he couldn't make anything out everything was a blur of black and yellow. Blinking his eyes eventually cleared the resturant was destroyed, there were small fires everywhere with a much bigger one at the back, keeping low so he wasn't in the thicker smoke Becker tried looking round. Parts of the ceiling had fallen down blocking the entrance they weren't getting out without help and he couldn't see Connor.

"Connor?" He shouted moving to sit up he groaned, everything hurt. Putting a hand to his head he pulled it back to see it was red with blood, looking down he saw he had various cuts and bruises and his clothes were torn but nothing looked to serious.

"Connor?" Becker called again beginning to panic.

"Over here." He heard Connor call, his voice as hoarse as his own. Making his way over Becker had to move multiple tables and chairs until he finally saw Connor, his heart twisted. He had a nasty gash on his head that had his face covered in blood, he was favouring his left arm and there were smaller cuts and bruises covering his body. His clothes looked more torn then his and he was covered in soot, Becker suspected he was as well. Rushing over Becker cupped his face and kissed him softly on the lips not wanting to hurt him.

"My comms broken and so is my black box." Connor informed him. Becker wanted to hit himself on the head for being an idiot, he could still hear the others trying to reach him over his comm, looking down his black box was also broken.

"My comm is still working. Guys can you hear me?"

_"Becker thank god, what happened? We heard a bang and then Jess informed us both yours and Connor's black boxes had gone off are you OK?"_ Matt's voice came over the comm, his relief evident.

"There was an explosion, we're both OK but the way out is blocked we're gonna need some help."

_"We can see the resturant now, Jess has already sent out equipment to get you out your just going to have to be patient."_

"Copy that." Looking back at Connor Becker saw that he had his eyes shut and was taking deep breaths, the pain he was feeling was evident on his face.

"Connor what hurts? I need to make sure you aren't to seriously injured." Becker asked the brief medical training he had surfacing in his mind.

"Most of my left side, it took the brunt of the blow. I think my left arm and leg are broken or at least fractured and it feels like I have another concussion." Connor answered while Becker was running his hands over his chest pushing lightly causing Connor to shout out.

"I think you can add some broken or bruised ribs to that list." Becker told him continuing his inspection while he contacted Matt.

"Matt we're gonna need medics."

_"Already on there way Becker." _Still running his hands over Connor's body, Connor hissed when Becker reached just above his hips, pulling his hands back he saw his right hand was covered in blood. Looking at Connor wide eyed, Becker pulled his top up slightly so he could see Connor's left side, what he saw made him want to cry. His body was marred in bruises but what scared him was the large deep gash that was heavily bleeding.

"Well I didn't feel that." Connor commented, with nothing else to use Becker pulled off his top and put it to the side he helped Connor lie down so he was into the clearer air, and then pressed his top to the wound to try and slow the blood flow.

"Matt you need to get us out of here as quick as possible!" Becker ordered.

_"We're just outside the resturant now, we are just wanting on the equipment and guys that are gonna help us get you out."_

"Well tell them to hurry!"

_"Becker whats wrong?" _Abby's voice asked, Becker signed he didn't want to say it but he had to.

"Connor has a serious cut on his side, if he doesn't get help quick enough he could bleed to death." Becker's eyes filled but he blinked the tears away, he was a soldier he didn't cry.

_"We'll have you out of there as quick as humanly possible." _Matt called. Becker felt Connor's hand cup his cheek.

"Hey they will get us out quick enough, I'll be fine always am." Connor told him softly. Becker turned his head kissing his palm.

"You better be."

"Anyway I was thinking it's been a while since we have gone out, I thought maybe we could go to the pub soon or something." Connor annouced wanting to distract his boyfriend who he could see was on the verge of panicing.

"Sounds like a good idea." Becker said smiling at Connors way of trying to distract him. "Which one did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking the White Heart, they do some good food there we could have dinner. Captain Hilary Becker would you like to go on a date with me?" Connor asked with a cheeky grin. Becker couldn't but let out a chuckle.

"I would love to go on a date with you Connor Temple."

"Brilliant." Connor couldn't help but grin, it had been to long since they had, had a proper date. He could almost pretend they were back at their flat but it was to hot and he was in pain, the fire was still blazing. An idea suddenly popped into his head.

"Becks get Jess to turn the gas off to the building, it's probably fueling the fires." Becker wanted to hit himself again, why wasn't he thinking of these things.

"Jess could you turn off the gas to the building, it's fueling the fires. Keeping it on could risk another explosion."

_"Sure thing Becker, on it now." _Moments later the fires in the kitchen died down, they were still pretty serious but the main fuel source was now gone.

"Good thinking Con." Becker complimented looking back down to his boyfriend, even in this light he could see he was losing colour. Putting more force on the wound Connor groaned and Becker noticed how wet his shirt was, looking around he tried finding something else to help stop the blood flow looking to his right he saw some tea towels.

"Connor keep pressure. I'll be one second." Becker told him putting Connor's hands on top of the wound. Quickly rushing over he grabbed the tea towels and went back to Connor, removing his hands and T-shirt Becker placed the tea towels over the wound and pressed down causing Connor to groan again. Looking at Connor's face Becker noted he was even more pale, placing his fingers to Connor's neck Becker noted his fast heart rate and cool temperature.

"Matt I really need you to hurry up, he's becoming Tachycardic." Becker demanded.

_"Becker we're working on removing the debris now but it's gonna take about 15-20 minutes."_ Becker signed he just needed Connor to hold on that long hopefully he was losing blood to quickly.

"What does Tahycardic mean?" Connor asked softly.

"You have a fast heart rate, usually means you have lost about 15-30% of your blood volume."

"Oh." Was Connor's only reply, Becker began worrying he was becoming to quiet. Becker kept him talking, he made him talk about things they had done in the past, plans for the future anything. They had been quiet for a few mintues when Becker could hear the workers and Matt and Abby trying to get them out. He had heard them before but it was to muffled but now it was clearer and began to let himself hope.

"Connor there nearly here. Connor? Connor! Wake up!" Becker shouted tapping him roughly on the cheek.

"What? What? I'm awake, where am I?" Connor woke suddenly but his speech was slurred slightly, his eyes wouldn't focus on Becker.

"Connor look at me." Becker demanded putting one hand on Connor's cheek which was cool and clammy, moving his hand he put his fingers once again to Connor's neck, his pulse was weak but rapid.

"Matt how long? Connor's going into shock!"

_"Becker we're mintues away keep him awake and talking!"_

"Connor look at me." Connor's eyes would only stay on him briefly he was really panicing now. "Come on Connor! I've already lost you once it's not happening again."

"Becker!" Looking over Becker could see a hole big enough to fit a man through, Matt was already on this side and a stretcher was being passed through.

"Thank god! Matt here, I don't want to move him to much." Becker called. Once Matt was there they began strapping Connor down, when he was secure they began making there way to the hole and passed him through. Then Becker went through, he had to squint his eyes at the sudden brightness and he could feel himself being sat down. Once he could see properly he could see Connor was already quite far away being rushed to the ambulence that was probably waiting for him.

"I need to go with Connor." He said trying to stand only to be forced down going.

"You need to get checked first." Abby told him in a no nonsense voice. After having a quick check at the shopping centre Becker was know sat on a hospital bed getting the cut on his head stitched and getting his other cuts cleaned, he needed to see how Connor was but no one was letting him, it was beginning to become quite annoying.

"OK Sir your all done, now you remember what I told you, how to clean the cut and when to take your medication?" The doctor asked for the millionth time, Becker was really beginning to lose his patience.

"Yes, now I really need to go there is someone I need to check on." Becker demanded.

"OK but you have to take it easy." Doctor started saying but Becker was already out the door and up the corridor, reaching the waiting room Abby had told him her saw Abby was still there.

"Have you heard anything?" Becker asked sitting next to her.

"His doctor came out early and said that he should make a full recovery but he's going to be very sore and very weak for a while." Abby told him softly, she and Lester were the only ones who still knew about him and Connor.

"How badly was he hurt?" He wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

"His left arm was broken, left ankle fractured, two broken ribs, a couple more bruised and a concussion." Becker leant his head back against the wall, just repeating to himself that he was still alive, Connor would be OK. "How about you?" Abby asked.

"Mild concussion, couple of bruised ribs and some minor cuts and bruises, Connor was much closer to the explosion than me. When can I see him?"

"His doctor said he would come tell us when we could go in." Abby answered just as a doctor approched them.

"Mr Temple has just woken up, he is still very weak so we suggest only seeing him one at a time." Becker looked to Abby who smiled and nodded. Following the young doctor Becker reached Connor's room walking in he couldn't help but note how vulnerable he looked. He was still very pale, had a cast around his left arm and a brace on his left ankle which was also being elevated by a couple of pillows. There was a drip in his arm giving him intravenous fluids to help with the shock. Walking over Becker sat on his right side and took his hand in his own, this caused Connor to open his eyes and look at him.

"Hello." He greeted with a small smile, his voice still hoarse. "Told you I'd be fine." Becker wanted to hit him because of how close it came.

"You scared me to death."

"Sorry I'll make it up to you, I believe I owe you a date." Connor told him with a cheeky smile, Becker couldn't help but laugh. Standing up he sat on the side of Connor's bed and placed his hand on his cheek leaning forward he captured Connor's lips in a gentle kiss.

"Never scare me like that again!" Becker whispered.

"I promise I'll try not to." Connor whispered back. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>After weeks of being covered in stitches, braces and casts Connor was fianlly free. And the first thing he did was take Becker on that date, and it was perfect they'd had a great time. Getting home Connor collapsed onto the sofa while Becker went to get some more beers from the fridge.<p>

"I don't know why we don't go out like that more often, I had a great time." Connor commented when Becker handed him a bottle.

"We should go out more often." Becker replied.

"I think we should make a thing of it, like have a day every couple of weeks or something where we go out and do something."

"I like the sound of that." Becker commented they spent about an hour talking before Becker gave in to his thoughts. Placing his bottle on the coffee table he turned to Connor and took his bottle also placing it on the coffee table, he turned back to Connor and took his face in his hands capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. The longer the kiss went on the more heated it became, before long Connor was straddling Becker his hands buried in his hair while Becker's were running up and down his back under his shirt. Pulling back Becker began kissing and biting Connor's neck.

"Bedroom." He whispered in Connor's ear, who climbed off Becker's lap pulling Becker along by his hands. Reaching their room Becker pulled both their tops off before going for Connor's belt, pushing down both Connor's jeans and underwear Connor stepped out of them while working on Becker's. Once they were both completely undressed Becker pushed Connor down onto their bed and proceeded to climb on top of him, capturing his lips once again Becker explored every inch of Connor's mouth while grinding his erection against Connor's.

"Becks please." Connor groaned as Becker kissed and nibbled his way down his throat. Reaching down Becker pushed Connor's legs futher apart before pushing in. Connor groaned while Becker gasped slamming his lips to Connor's in a demanding kiss, Becker settled into a rhythm that had them both panting in minutes, Connor was tugging at Becker's hair while Becker had a firm hold of Connor's hips they were kissing furiously, Becker pulled back from the kiss letting out a loud groan as Connor leant his head back on the pillows giving Becker full access to his neck which he took full advantage of. Becker could feel his orgasm just seconds away, wanting Connor to come with him he grasped his erection and gave it a tight squeeze and tug just how Connor liked it, that was all Connor needed who came with a strangled gasp.

"Becker!" Becker was right behind him and grunted out his own release. Collapsing onto the bed next to Connor, Becker pulled him over and Connor snuggled into him.

"I love you." Connor whispered into his chest.

"I love you too."

Hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you thought!

Cammie x


End file.
